


盗贼先生

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文布拉拉X玛格达·埃伦斯坦OOC不可避





	盗贼先生

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文  
> 布拉拉X玛格达·埃伦斯坦  
> OOC不可避

大概所有人都知道布拉拉是小偷，但在布拉拉向自己出手前，没有人会觉得这事有什么不对。毕竟这是贫民窟。  
布拉拉也从来没觉得自己偷东西有什么不对。他称之为“财产转移”——从那些富得流油、通过正规途径花不完钱的有钱人那里转移到像他这种有一大家子要养的普通人身上。  
布拉拉把蓝眼睛小姐的钱袋拿到手的时候也是这么想的。  
她与周围太格格不入了，哪怕她没有穿那种华丽到夸张的衣服也融不进贫民窟。或许是因为她给人的感觉不一样——那个叫“气质”，布拉拉听黑手套说过。  
蓝眼睛小姐发现钱包被偷后居然追了上来。这和巴拉拉以前见过的富家小姐不一样，那些人只会哭或者破口大骂，没有谁会像她一样追过来。  
“还给我！”她强调。布拉拉有些心慌，但表现的还算镇定：“你说什么，什么还你。”  
蓝眼睛小姐不说话了，只是直勾勾盯着他，盯得他心发慌。布拉拉感觉他已经被蓝眼睛小姐用眼神刺穿了很多遍，现实确是连一分钟都没到布拉拉就把钱包交回去了。上次他这么不安还是他第一次出手的时候。  
蓝眼睛小姐拿回钱包，翻了翻，拿出一块金币：“拿去给家里小孩子买糖吧。”她说，“还有，我叫玛格达。”  
——————————————————————————  
玛格达拖着沉重的身躯回到了房间，习惯性打开衣柜准备换上睡衣，却被衣柜里的不速之客吓了一跳，差点叫起来。门外女仆的关心被她以“不小心没站稳”搪塞了过去，而后她摆出一副严肃的样子：“贫民窟偷我钱包的欧灵小偷，又见面了。”  
布拉拉悄声从衣柜里出来：“本大爷是盗贼之王来着……”  
“盗贼之王就是这样藏在陌生人的衣柜里的吗？”玛格达坐在床上，揉了揉因跳舞酸疼的小腿：“刚刚回来的时候外面有一伙抓小偷的人，该不会就是抓你吧？他们已经走了，你现在出去应该没问题。”  
布拉拉闻言准备从阳台撤离，半路被玛格达叫住：“都见第二面了，也该告诉我名字了，总不能见到你就喊‘欧灵小偷’吧。”  
盗贼之王身手矫健跳下窗台只留下一句“记住了，本大爷叫布拉拉。”飘散在风中。  
——————————————————————————  
衣橱里出现小偷后，衣橱里再出现字条或者花冠也不是那么让人惊讶。  
玛格达还是来到了贫民窟，找到了避开她的盗贼先生。话还没说几句，盗贼先生却因为好事者的揶揄落荒而逃。  
“送礼物要当面送才有诚意。”这句话一直到花神日前才说出口。正像之前一样跳下阳台的盗贼先生一下子泄了气，玛格达只能看到他变红的耳朵，和遗留在房间里的花。  
——————————————————————————  
虽然清楚布拉拉神出鬼没，但一进屋就看到捧着花束的欧灵还是出乎玛格达意料。  
“布拉拉？”  
“你之前不是说礼物当面送才可以吗，本大爷送来了！”布拉拉涨红的脸、颤抖的手和刻意避开的视线暴露了他正在害羞的事实。  
玛格达结果花束：“这花是……？”  
“作为你邀请本大爷参加花之祭典的谢礼！放心好了，是本大爷自己种的！”  
“哦？没想到盗贼之王还会自己种花啊……”  
“东西送到了，本大爷走了。”  
“慢着，我还想要当初你偷我钱包的赔礼。”  
“哈？当时不都还给你了。你们贵族真是……”布拉拉下意识转身，玛格达顺势向前，嘴唇轻触。  
“我收到赔礼了。”  
——————————————————————————  
布拉拉大概这辈子都当不了合格的盗贼之王了，他有一个东西已经被蓝眼睛小姐在无意间拿走了。


End file.
